Bless the Broken Road
by beckettlovescastlealways
Summary: "A Soulmate usually only comes once in your life to shake things up, show you true love, and stand up to you in ways no one else ever has. They adore you yet challenge you to your fullest potential. A soulmate relationship isn't only peaches and cream, it's roses with thorns." Korvira soulmate!AU out of order oneshots cause they have to have happiness between the start and end.
1. At the Beginning

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"00000d 23h 59m 56s/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"One day. One day til she meets her soulmate. She covers the timer on her wrist with her clammy hand, closing her eyes for a moment before letting a shaking sigh escape. Then opening her eyes again, letting her hand slip off the smooth timer./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"00000d 23h 55m 12s/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"She sighs again, before shaking her head, wrapping a bandana around her wrist. No matter how much she stares it'll be the same, at 3:28 on May 18th she's going to lock eyes with her soulmate for the first time./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Running her hand through her hair. She grabs her bag, shaking her head, she needs to get to practice./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"•••••/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Mako comes up behind her as she nurses her rapidly darkening shoulder, Bolin had gotten her. She was too caught up in her head to catch the ball. He sits, "What was with you today?" He bumps their shoulders together, "You weren't really here," he explains to his ex./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Just tomorrow," she grunts, looking down at her phone, playing with the edges of the bandana, Tenzin called, she'll call him back in a moment, and a text from Asami wishing them luck at the game tomorrow, she'll be out of town to miss it./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Mako laughs, "Oh come on, almighty Avatar, we totally have this in the bag, both boys and girls, we're going to slay them."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Korra shakes her head, "Not that, Mako," she shakes her head with a half smile, carefully untying the bandana./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"00000d 18h 08m 32s/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Oh, yeah," Mako murmurs, "I forgot yours was so soon," he trails off, looking down at his own timer, 02863d 21h 17m 21s not the longest she's seen, but by far the longest in their group of friends. He smiles, though it fades a little as he sees that she's frowning a bit, "It's a good thing though, isn't it?" She shrugs as she ties the bandana back over her wrist. Mako chuckles, "You look up into the eyes of your soulmate, the one person the universe has destined you to be with. The room goes silent, your heartbeats become one, where have they been all your life?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Someone should probably let Opal know you've been reading her romance books again…" The girl's team captain smirks, "But you're probably right," then runs her hand through her hair, "I guess I'm just a little nervous. What if we can't stand each other? What if I fuck it up like…" she sighs, clenching her hands into fists, attempting to stop them from shaking./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Like me? And Asami?" Mako states more than asks, resting his arms on his knees./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"She bites her lip, mirroring Mako before nodding, "Yeah, kinda."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Mako frowns, "I don't think soulmates are supposed to happen like that with soulmates," seeing that she's still worried he continues, "We were 16, and you and Asami were only 19. Just trying to beat fate, I mean, everyone tries at one point or another," he shrugs, "It'll be fine."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"She nods, "You're probably right," she faces him with a smile, "You should go, Bolin's probably waiting for you, and you're starting to stink,"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""I stink? Really come on, dude," he laughs, standing, "See you tomorrow?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Yep," she murmurs as her phone springs to life, "I got to take this, it's Tenzin," she tells Mako who nods, walking to the boy's locker room./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Hello?" Korra answers, shifting her phone to her shoulder as she pushes the door to the girl's locker room open./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Hello, I was about to call you back. Done with practice?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Yeah, just finished up," she nods despite knowing he can't see her, "We're ready for tomorrow. And I'll be there to look over the kids in half an hour," she looks around, the rest of the team had left./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Okay, Pema's cooking dinner, so you should have a pretty easy night."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"She smiles softly, "Sounds perfect, Tenzin, be there in a few."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"•••••/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Korra," she groans as her name is called, she opens her eyes, eyes fall on the blurry red numbers of her alarm clock, 6:47, "Korra." The voice calls again./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"She turns to the door, a silhouette blocking out a potion of the light, she brings her hand up to her eyes to protect them, "Ugg, Bolin?" She groans, "Wha's up?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Are you going for a run today? Opal wants to know cause we'll join you," the ever living ball of sunshine that is Bolin asks./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Bolin, I didn't get in til almost 2, Tenzin and Pema got side tracked, I'll do the run after 10."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Knowing sleep is one thing you don't want to keep from her, he nods, "Okay, sleep well, remember both teams are playing today," he closes the door./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"She rolls back over, catching sight of the timer, the bandana having been shifted off in her sleep./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"00000d 08h 42m 41s/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"She smiles a little, no stopping it now. She thinks letting her eyes fall shut again./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"•••••/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"00000d 00h 02m 47s/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"She looks around, five minutes til the game starts in just over a minute, so someone from Zaofu? She feels Opal shift behind her as the anthem and the fight song play from the band./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"00000d 00h 00m 39s/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"She hopes she doesn't look as nervous as she feels, "Captains, please shake hands," the announcer asks./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"She lets out a shaking breath, forcing herself to take each step, Zaofu number 14 walks out to meet her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"00000d 00h 00m 03s/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"She offers her hand to the Guard's captain, "Good-" She looks up to meet green eyes as she vaguely feels her wrist burn, "luck."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"00000d 00h 00m 00s/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"So this is her, her soulmate. She would look at anything else, but she can't bring herself to look beyond the green eyes, drowning in their depth./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Good luck to you too." The other woman smirks./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"After perhaps a second too long, they let go to their teams./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Let's play some basketball!" The announcer yells as everyone gets ready for their numbers to be announced./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"•••••/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"She exits the locker room, her hair wet, now in jeans and a t-shirt. Her teammates had all left already. The door closes behind her, "Hi," a voice says from across the hall./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"The girl, her soulmate, she smiles, "Hey,"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"The girl walks up to her, offering her hand with an easy grin, "Congratulations, you guys deserved the win."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"She lets out a shaky laugh, "I was so caught up in my head, Opal really pulled through today."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"The girl nods, "Well, I hope this isn't too forward, but It's so nice to finally meet you," letting go of her hand, shifting her own bag on her shoulder./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""You too," she smiles, "I was actually really nervous to meet you," she admits, rubbing the back of her neck with a nervous smile./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Oh," the girl frowns./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Sorry!" She doesn't want to offend the girl, "I- I just-" don't want to fuck this up./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Hey," the girl raises her hands in surrender, "No need to apologize, it's fine," the smile barely fading, "Though I hope this isn't too forward, but I'd really like to get to know you?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"She smiles, "Sounds great, there's a place where we can hang out a few blocks away, if you'd like?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"The girl nods, "Yes," then pauses, "shit I'm an airhead at times, I never got your name, did I?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Hey, I missed it too." She shrugs, "Korra."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Kuvira," the girl smiles brushing her dark hair back, "I need to let coach know I'll be gone for a bit, wait here?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Korra nods with a smile, maybe this won't be so bad./p 


	2. Go Fight Win!

**Team: Earth Kingdom**

 **Round: Round 2**

 **Category: Themed (hope)**

 **Prompt: Soulmate AU 10.3**

 **Word count: 1831**

 **Modern AU with Bending**

* * *

The bus ride to Republic City from Zaofu is long, they're by far the furthest apart in the conference at an almost 6 hour drive. Leaning her head back, Kuvira curls into her sweatshirt as they just passed Omashu, so she has almost four hits she can sleep before the bus gets there.

Sleeping allows her to ignore her slowly heating up wrist and the ever dwindling numbers on her timer, in less than 6 hours, she'll have proof of the universe's cruelty and without a doubt she's a bona fide freak. She hasn't been to Republic City for a game since freshman year, last year she was in the hospital from a minor car accident and she nearly tore her ACL her sophomore year and was out for the second half of the season.

She dozes rather peacefully for the remainder of the ride, only waking when they pull onto the Main Street of Republic City. Just over half an hour later, they pull in front of the Republic City University Gym, groaning Kuvira stands, grabbing her bag before her and the team are quickly ushered into a locker room.

•••••

Kuvira doesn't look at the other team as they're warming up, except to look over and see Opal in number 04, Su and the Beifongs had been careful not to take sides at all. Privately, Kuvira's certain most of them want Opal to win, she can't say it's not justified.

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye, she sees her timer, 00000d 00h 06m 42s, her hand shifts just enough to cause her to miss an easy shot. Less than ten minutes.

Were her parents soulmates? Meeting too young and then had her too soon? Or maybe they weren't, a couple who thought they knew better than the universe? _Oh that'd be great, a out of soulmate child, a street rat, a charity case. She takes a breath, No, I can't think like that now._ The timer buzzes and everyone clears the floor.

"Captains, please shake hands," she hears the announcer ask. Kuvira rolls her shoulders and walks forward to meet number 23 in the middle of the court. The Avatar, number 23 for Republic city is Avatar Korra she vaguely remembers as she looks to the Junior. She feels her wrist burn as she raises her hand to shake.

"Good-" Korra stumbles over her words, though catches herself quickly, "Luck."

Kuvira vaguely feels herself nod, "Good luck to you, too," she smirks slightly before releasing her soulmate's hand. Shaking her head and ruining back to her team.

"Let's play some basketball!" The announcer yells as the starting lineups are announced.

•••••

For the third time that season, Kuvira fouls out, only four minutes of play left and she's out. Sitting back on the bench she watches their seven point lead turn into a tie by Opal and number 45 and her… Korra pull the Republic City Knights up by one point with less then two seconds to spare, and just like that, 59-60, Republic City won.

It's not hard after the game to convince coach to let her hang out with her sister and meet up with the rest of the team later. As the lady knights pass by her in the hall, she slowly begins to doubt the knee jerk reaction to do so. After almost everyone has left, Kuvira sighs looking down at the worn down timer with its bright red zeros, she gives it a bitter smile, "Should've known." She curses her stupidity, turning to see if she can call Opal to give her directions to the hotel or something.

Suddenly there's a new set of footprints, turning, she sees the Avatar in a Water Tribe Polar Bear Dog's sweatshirt and jean, taking a deep breath, she takes a few steps before smiling, "Hi."

Korra turns, smiling, "Hey." Her voice is softer outside of basketball, even more soothing than the interview from four years ago.

"Congratulations, you guys deserved the win." Kuvira means it, she's never been more okay with losing, the Lady Knights had put up one hell of a fight and it was a close game.

The Avatar laughs softly, "I was so caught up in my head," she runs her hand through her hair, scratching the back of her neck, "Opal really pulled through today." Her look doesn't change, she doesn't know about Kuvira's connection to the Beifongs, a new start, at least to some degree.

"Well," Kuvira shifts her duffle bag on her shoulder, "I hope this isn't too forward, but it's so nice to finally meet you." _It's nice to know you're not as bad as I feared, at least so far._

"You too." The Avatar smiles, "I was actually really nervous to meet you."

"Oh," Kuvira feels her smile drop a little, _you and me both._

"Sorry!" The Avatar apologizes before Kuvira can really respond, "I- I just," that mix again, World Leader, College Student, all in one girl.

"Hey," Kuvira raises her hands in surrender, "No need to apologize, it's fine. Though I hope this isn't too forward, but I'd really like to get to know you?" Take the good as long as she can get it cause Kuvira has had a surplus of bad.

The Avatar smiles easily, "I know just the place, just down the street." She shifts her duffle bag on her shoulder, "I'm Korra by the way, sorry, probably should've started with that."

"Nah, it's fine. Kuvira."

"Kuvira," she echoes, "lovely." She smiles.

•••••

"Okay, I know I said we could hang out, but I actually need to run home real quick first." Korra smiles apologetically as they walk to the edge of campus.

Kuvira can't help the nervous laugh, "You know, you could've just said you didn't want to instead of slipping off now."

Korra actually laughs, "What, no," she shakes her head, "There's just something I have to do. If you don't think it's too weird, you're more than welcome to come, it should take five minutes max."

That's how Kuvira ended up outside the two story house. Korra unlocks the door and holds it for Kuvira, "Naga!" She yells up the stairs. immediately Kuvira hears pounding footsteps before suddenly a great white polar bear dog is inspecting her, "Kuvira, meet Naga. Naga, Kuvira." Kuvira is certain she could ride the creature in front of her easily, so she remains totally still as Naga sniffs, "Naga, leave her be." Korra orders, "I just have to put her out cause everyone's out, then we can go." she goes to open the back door.

"Wait, you just have a trained polar bear dog?"

"Well Bolin has Pabu too, then there's five of us, hence the big house." Korra explains, leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Five of you?" Kuvira laughs, "Why so many?"

"Well, Me, Asami and Opal probably could do our own apartments, they boys together maybe could too, but honestly, we're so used to each other and the chaos that comes that none of us really want to." She shrugs, "I'd probably give up meat and return to Air Temple Island before I got a place for just me. Reminds me too much of the South. You?"

"Me and my roommate are almost in different time zones for all we see of each other." She brushes her bangs behind her ear, "I kinda grew up in the Beifong house, with Opal. So the quiet can be nice."

"Kinda?" Korra asks, then catches herself, "Nevermind, forget I asked, that was stupid to ask. You don't have to answer that."

"No, it's fine," Kuvira smiles slightly, _Nice while it lasted_ , "I was a street kid. My parents abandoned me when I was young and from then til Suyin found me when I was eight. I suppose they would have supported me through college but the basketball scholarship made it so I never had to find out."

"I've known you for ninety minutes and I already know your parents were mistaken on that, who would ever not want you."

Kuvira smiles sadly, "You're sweet, Avatar." She looks down at the counter, then at the clock on the stove, "Look, I should probably go, it's late. I'm sorry."

"Here, I can give you a ride," Korra responds calling Naga in.

"No need, I can call a cab or…"

"It's late, and I've helped the police one too many nights to not worry." Korra replies easily, "You can go ahead and call me a worry wart now."

"Nah, it's fine, I'll take the ride."

Korra smiles, "Grab a helmet," she motions over to the door.

Phone numbers, emails and various other contact information is exchanged that night. Kuvira leaves the next morning.

•••••

Just over six weeks later, Korra is done for the year, though Kuvira has two more weeks then her graduation, so it isn't a hard decision for Korra to make the trip to Zaofu before she heads to the South Pole.

Knocking on the apartment door, Korra stands and waits.

"Hey."

Kuvira answers, much less confident then she always seems to Korra, her hair loose and messy, wearing sweats, but the thing that catches Korra's eye is, "You're crying." She frowns.

Kuvira sighs, rubbing at her eyes, "Sorry, it's just. I'm just having a bad day."

Korra nods, "What can I do." She looks over her shoulder, "Do you want me leave or?"

"No. Come in," Kuvira motions. As soon as the door shuts, Korra looks around, "So my roommate went home for a family emergency. It'll be just us."

Korra nods before looking back to Kuvira, "Okay. What do you want me to do? How can I help?"

"It's nothing." Kuvira shakes her head, "I'm so sorry. It's like I said, just a really bad day."

"Okay," Korra nods. Feeling herself close to tears, Kuvira turns in on herself, gripping her arms tightly, she can't cry now. She isn't able to hold it back, it's not as bad as it often is. Before she can make herself stop, she feels arms wrap around her.

"I'm sorry." She murmurs into Korra's shoulder as she tries to stop crying.

"I know. It's okay. It'll be okay."

"I hate being so sad all the time." She laughs wetly, "Fuck, aren't I, aren't we, supposed to be happy now?"

"We will." Korra promises.

They sit down on the couch, Kuvira rests her head on Korra's shoulder, "I'm sorry, Korra. She laughs bitterly, "Welcome to Zaofu."

"No need to apologize, we'll figure this out, one day at a time."

"So hopeful." Kuvira laughs, "How do you figure?"

"Well, yeah I hope, but even more so, I know."

"How?" Kuvira demands.

"The universe has given us an advantage, and I'm pretty good at fighting, and I know you are too, even with a disadvantage. So we'll fight, and I have zero doubt we'll eventually win."

"We'll fight and we'll win." Kuvira echoes with a nod, "Sounds like a plan."


End file.
